


Young Justice Pairing One-Shots

by GamerGeek7845



Series: Fandom One-Shots [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Porn, BDSM, Cheating, Coming Out, Death, Discussion of Abortion, F/F, F/M, Family Secrets, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Injury, Light Angst, Light Bondage, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, One-Sided Attraction, Original Character Death(s), Random - Freeform, Romance, Self Confidence Issues, Smut, Team as Family, Tears, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerGeek7845/pseuds/GamerGeek7845
Summary: One shots for any pairing in Young Justice. NSFW!!!





	1. Note from Author.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Young Justice. Cartoon Network and Warner Bros does. I only own my OC'S. Sierra Richards, Sky Adria Queen and Bella Allen.

This is my first story on AO3, so please be kind. Anyway I hope you enjoy this and I'll see y'all in the next chapter. BYE!!


	2. Chapter One (Koy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Affair, Lian Harper, Kaldur Upset, Mentioned Jade Nguyen, Roy Confused, Sierra Helping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Young Justice. Cartoon Network and Warner Bros does. I only own my OC'S. Sierra Richards, Sky Adria Queen and Bella Allen.

Roy had only found out about his daughter, Lian Harper, two weeks ago and now he has to tell his boyfriend of four years, Kaldur. He was nervous beyond compare as he held Lian. 

Today was Kaldur's day off Young Justice and Roy knew that it was now or never. He smiled as he put Lian in her bassinet and walked to front door. Roy messed with his promise ring he had gotten for Kaldur and himself. 

He felt the guilt heavy on his shoulders as Roy thought of the pregnancy scares him and Kaldur went through. 

Kaldur opened the door and smiled at Roy. Kaldur hugged Roy and smiled. "Hello My love, How was your day?" Kaldur asked as Roy smiled into Kaldur's grey eyes. Roy replied "Good Babe and you?" 

Kaldur blushed and nodded. He sighed and put his head on Roy's shoulder. "I think we should start trying again." Kaldur said as Roy closed his eyes. He looked at Kaldur and asked "Kal, are you sure? We failed like three different times. With the one false positive and the miscarriages." 

Kaldur nodded and Lian started to cry. Kaldur looked over Roy's shoulder and asked "Love. Could you please tell me what was that?"  Roy shook his  head and said "Nothing Babe." Kaldur nodded and walked to the room. Roy broke out in a sweat and blocked Kaldur from the door. Kaldur put his hands on his hips and said "Roy please move so that I can see what is making that noise." 

Roy shook his head and said "I love you babe but I can't let you do that." Kaldur sighed and pushed Roy back. Kaldur opened the door and saw a light pink bassinet on the bed. 

Kaldur looked confused and walked to the bassinet. He looked inside and saw a small infant with Roy's hair. She was as pale as Roy. Kaldur turned around to see Roy rubbing his arm. Roy looked up and said "Surprise?" 

Kaldur's eyes widened and he said "Is she your's?" Roy sighed and nodded. Kaldur died a little inside and shook his head. He was devastated at the fact that Roy cheated on him and had a child. He pushed passed Roy and had tears clouding his vision. 

Roy closed the door and said "Look Kal, I can explain. I didn't-" Kaldur shot him daggers and said "YOU DIDN'T KNOW?!?!? OH YEAH LIKE I'LL BELIEVE THAT!! WHAT ELSE HADN'T YOU TOLD ME??? Do you even love me?" Roy looked shocked at Kaldur and replied "Of course I do Kal!!" 

Kaldur shook his head and looked everywhere but at Roy. "If you did, you wouldn't have put your lust into another." Kaldur let his tears fall and continued "If you really did. you would've kept your dick in your fucking pants." Roy's eyes had tears glossed over them and he was about to die. Kaldur  rubbed his wrist and said "I thought you loved me Roy but it's clear you  don't all because I lost your children with me. I love you Roy." Kaldur walked out and Roy fell down to the floor in sobs. 

Kaldur walked to Sierra's apartment and knocked on her door. She opened it with a bright smile. Her leather black hair down and her hazel eyes shining bright with love. "Why hello Kaldur! Why might I pay this visit?" 

Kaldur shook his head and Sierra's eyes softened. She opened her arms and Kaldur cried into them. Sierra sighed and kissed the top of Kaldur's head. She lead him inside and sat on her couch. 

Conner came around in just his boxers. "Hey Sierra where's the tow-" Sierra looked up and told him to go. He nodded and left. Sierra lifted Kaldur's head and said "Kaldur. He told you about Lian I believe?" 

Kaldur nodded and wiped his tears. Sierra smiled and said "Well did he tell you the whole story?" Kaldur raised one of his eyebrows and shook his head. Sierra smiled and gave him a heart warming laugh. 

"Well Jade had drugged Roy while on a mission. He woke up and Jade was out of sight. He called me and Roy was in a very low section of New York. I found him and he had no memory of forty eight hours previous. We returned and soon Jade came back and dropped off Lian. He was confused so I did a DNA test. It came back that Roy was her father. She looks so much like him when we were in the Teen Titans. It pained me to know Lian was a non-planned child, just like I was." Sierra said as Kaldur looked at her wide eyed. 

Sierra nodded and Kaldur looked down in shock. Sierra smiled and asked "Do you want to call Roy and ask for his love back?" Kaldur nodded and Sierra kissed his forehead. Sierra grabbed the home phone and put in Roy's number. 

Roy picked up and said "Sie!! Have you seen Kal?" Sierra smiled and responded "Yes I did and he has something he would like to say." Kaldur sniffled as Sierra passed him the phone. Kaldur smiled and Roy said "Kal!! Baby I'm so sorry I didn't know about Lian until a few weeks ago and-"

Kaldur smiled and laughed, "Look I'm still trying fixate on the situation but I do want to help you raise Lian as our own." Roy smiled ear to ear and replied "Yeah I know but I need you back. I love you Kal." 

Kaldur smiled and hung up. He stood up and hugged Sierra. "Thank you so much Sierra. I can not ever repay you for this." Sierra held up her hand and said "No need to Kaldur. In my culture seeing the people you love the most happy and well is payment from any favor."  Kaldur had forgotten the fact that Sierra wasn't human. 

He smiled and walked out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? There is a part two. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see ya'll in the next chapter. BYE!!!


	3. Chapter Two: Part Two. (Koy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Forgiveness, Lian Harper, Sierra Richards and Family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I don't own Young Justice. Cartoon Network and The Warner Bros does. I only own Sierra Richard,Sky Adria Queen and Bella Allen.

Kaldur walked back to Roy's apartment and knocked on the door. Roy opened it and smiled at Kaldur. Kaldur smiled and hugged Roy. 

Roy felt the tears slide down his face. Kalur pulled and kissed Roy's cheeks. "I'm sorry I did this to you Kal." Kaldur shook his head and replied "No need to, Roy. Lian was not a mistake." Roy smiled and Kaldur walked to Lian's bassinet. She was awake and making cute baby noises that made Kaldur fall in love. 

He picked her up. Lian smiled and made grabby motions to Kaldur. He smiled and said "Hello Lian. I am so happy to actually hold you." Roy sighed and walked behind Kaldur. Kaldur smiled and gently rocked Lian back and forth. 

Roy smiled and gave Lian his finger. Lian grabbed it and smiled. Kaldur laughed and said "Now I believe this is a real family." Roy nodded and kissed the back of Kaldur's neck. Kaldur blushed and smiled. Lian made a spit bubble and Kaldur laughed. 

Roy smirked and said "She'll be doing that a lot for a while." Kaldur laughed and replied "I don't really care that right now." Roy smirked and placed his chin on top of Kaldur's head. Kaldur walked to the bed and sat down with Lian squirming in his arms. Roy smiled and said "She's probably hungry. I'll make her a bottle." Kaldur nodded and Roy went to the kitchen. Kaldur sighed and kissed Lian's forehead. Lian giggled and Kaldur's heart exploded. 

Roy came back with an uncapped bottle for Lian. He gave it to Kaldur. Kaldur smiled and placed the nipple by Lian's mouth. She took it and was satisfied. Kaldur stroked Lian's small tuf of red hair. Roy smirked and said "I hope she doesn't always have red hair as she gets older." Kaldur turned towards Roy and said "Why not? I think that is the best trait Lian has of you." 

Roy shook his head and said "She looks so much like me. My eyes, hair and hopefully my archer skills." Kaldur laughed and replied "I think she will. I mean from a genetic standpoint." Roy nodded and wrapped his arm around Kaldur's waist. Kaldur blushed and Roy said "Again Kal, I'm sorry I had sex with Jade. If I had known about her plan sooner I would've-" Kaldur smiled and cut Roy off "You would've stayed with me. But that would have meant that we don't have Lian with us." Roy sighed and said "I know but I always wanted a family with you." Kaldur kissed Roy's cheek and replied "And you do. Lian might not be mine biologically but she is mine out of love." 

Roy's eyes softened and he kissed Kaldur. Kaldur smiled and put his head on Roy's shoulder. Roy breathed out a breathe of relief. Lian fell asleep and Kaldur put her in her bassinet. Roy stood up and helped Kaldur stand up. 

Kaldur looked into Roy's green eyes and placed his hand on Roy's cheek. Roy smiled and kissed Kaldur. Kaldur kissed back and Roy picked him up. Kaldur squealed and wrapped his legs around Roy's waist. Roy laughed and walked them into the kitchen. He set Kaldur on the counter and kissed Kaldur's gills. Kaldur blushed and closed his eyes. 

Roy smirked and looked up. Kaldur opened his eyes and put his hands on Roy's cheeks. Kaldur smiled and Roy said "God Damn You're beautiful." Kaldur blushed and smiled. Suddenly Lian started to cry. Roy sighed and went to get Lian. Kaldur laughed and swung his legs. 

Then Roy came back with a giggly Lian. Kaldur smiled and said "How can an infant so happy make that horrible cry?" Roy smirked and replied "Well some babies have an ugly side. Lian does like to show her's." Kaldur smiled and Roy stood in front of Kaldur. Kaldur smiled and held Lian. Roy smirked and wrapped his arms around his new family. Lian giggled and the parents smiled. This moment was the real meaning of a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? I like both parts and I hope you did too. I will try to update soon but right now I have writers block and it sucks. Anyway I'll see ya'll in the next chapter. BYE!!!!


	4. Chapter Three (Superlad)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Death, Denial, Hurt, OC Death, Comfort, and Regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Young Justice. Cartoon Network and The Warner Bros does. I only own my OCS. Sierra Richards, Sky Adria Queen, and Bella Allen.

Sierra drop kicked a minion and blew a strand of hair off her domino mask. Conner was busy punching minions and finding creative ways to do so. Sierra or Flameagle, ran to Conner's side and elbowed a oncoming minion in the face.

Superboy smirked and said via Flameagle's telepathy. _"Thanks Sierra."_ Flameagle smiled and replied _"Not a problem Kon-El."_ Conner nodded and punched a minion in the face.

Sierra smirked and did a sudden back flip as a minion swung at her with a katana. She sighed and avoided another blow. Conner was done beating the last of the minions when he turned around to see Sierra fight a minion while another had a dagger in his hand.

Conner's eyes widened and he yelled _"Sierra behind you!"_ Sierra looked at Conner and turned around to see but it was too late. The blade had went through her chest and the tip poked though.

Sierra's eyes widened and she looked down. Conner looked through her domino mask had saw her human hazel eyes turn into her alien red ones. She shook her head and the minion yanked the blade out, leaving Flameagle to fall to the ground. Conner knit his eyebrows and beat up the two minions.

Then he dropped to his knees and picked Sierra's lifeless body. He heard footsteps and soon the rest of the team was there. M'gann shook her head and put her hands over her mouth. Artemis could stare wide eyed at the scene. Zatanna shook her head and shut her eyes. Wally balled his fist and clenched his jaw. Dick had a hand on his heart looked down. Kaldur looked around and walked up to Conner.

He put a hand on Conner's cheek and Conner shook his head saying "I should've saved her. I couldn't!" Kaldur's eyes softened and he replied "Kon, there wasn't anything you could've done." Conner squeezed his eyes shut and Kaldur placed a hand in Sierra's chest. There was no pulse. Kaldur took off her domino mask and then closed her red eyes. Conner let some tears fall and Kaldur kissed Conner's cheek.

Conner smiled and pecked Kaldur's lips. Dick walked up and said "Sorry to interpret but we need to leave." Kaldur nodded and Dick sighed at Sierra's body. The whole team walked out, Conner still holding Sierra.

They made it to Mount Justice where the Justice League was waiting. Batman looked at his protege's lifeless body and his eyes widened. He walked to Conner and got Sierra. Superman put a hand on Batman's shoulder as the rest of both teams could only stare in shock.

Conner balled his fist and walked out with Kaldur running after him. Conner stopped and punched a wall. Kaldur took a small step back and his eyes widened. Kaldur shook his head and grabbed Conner's arm. "Conner, this isn't right for you to act like this." Conner looked at Kal and replied "You don't understand, I was there and I just let her die! AHH!" Conner yanked his arm back and punched a wall. Kaldur had tears in his eyes and hugged Conner.

Conner cried and fall to the ground in Kaldur's arms. Kaldur buried his nose in Conner's hair as Conner wrapped his arms around Kaldur's waist. Conner cried into Kaldur's chest. Conner sobbed and said "It's all my fault, I should've sensed it sooner." Kaldur kissed Conner's head and didn't say a word.

Conner pulled back and Kaldur wiped his eyes. Conner smiled and kissed Kaldur. Kaldur stood up and led them to his room. Conner laid on the bed and Kaldur laid his head on Conner's shoulder. Conner closed his eyes and Kaldur rubbed Conner's chest.

Kaldur smiled at the sounds of Conner's snores and sighed. Kaldur soon fell asleep hoping that the team and Conner could fight through this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? I personally love this chapter. So I have the original copy on my Wattpad so I am pasting that onto this. But I still love this no matter how many times I copy and paste it. Anyway tell me what you think and I'll see ya'll in the next chapter. BYE!!


	5. Chapter Four, Request #1 (HoodFlash)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Top Jason, Bottom Wally, Smut, Collar Kink, and Bondage Kink. 
> 
> Request made by: VeronicaChase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I don't own Young Justice. Cartoon Network and The Warner Bros does. I only own Sierra Richards, Sky Adria Queen and Bella Allen.

"Look Jason, I really see no point in waiting here anymore if we took all them out." Sky said as she pulled her hood down. It was her and Jason on a rooftop in Gotham city patrolling for the night. 

Jason looked back and glared at Sky. She put her arms up and shook her head. Jason pinched the bridge of his nose and replied "Sk-Blue Arrow, you know that crime never really sleeps even though you with Green now instead of Bats." 

Sky rolled her green eyes and ran a hand through her expresso colored hair. She shook her head and remembered her days as the third Flameagle. 

Jason smirked and looked out at the city. Sky smirked and sat down next to Jason. She smiled and said "Why don't you take the rest of the night off? Go have fun with Wally. I got it from here." Jason looked at her and she smiled. Jason laughed and replied "The Bats will have my ass on a stick knowing I left." Sky laughed and said "Yeah but you need it. Seeing as though you barley have Wally to yourself." 

Jason smiled and nodded. He stood up and put on his helmet. "Thanks Blue. I'll make this up to you." Jason said and Sky nodded. They shook hands and Jason walked away. But when he was at the ledge Sky yelled "OI! Dick Brain." Jason looked back and caught a box of condoms Sky had threw. Jason raised an eyebrow and Sky said "Don't question it Jason. Don't want a slip up in this career." Sky smirked and Jason smiled. He waved and jumped of the ledge. 

Sky smiled and aimed her bow for a building and shot it, sliding down the rope.

Jason rode his motorcycle to the apartment he and Wally shared. He stopped the bike and aimed his  grappling hook for the open window. He slid in and saw Wally asleep on the bed. Jason smirked and kissed Wally's cheek. Jason rubbed Wally's thigh and smiled. 

Wally opened his eyes and turned around, "Ja-Jason?" Jason smiled and said "Hey baby. How'd you sleep?" Wally smiled and put his hand on Jason's cheek. "Good now that you're here." Jason smiled and gripped Wally's thigh. 

Wally sat up and laid on his elbows. Jason looked at Wally's shirtless torso and bit his lip. Wally smiled and rubbed his arm along Jason's arm. 

Jason felt a sweet feeling build in his lower region and Wally teased it with his foot. Wally smirked and got on his knees. "What's wrong Jay? You look a little tense."

Jason looked at Wally and said "Wally you cocky son of a bitch." Wally smiled and closed his eyes. Jason went in for a kiss but Wally pulled back and said "Ah ah. None of that."

Jason groaned and replied "But Babe.. I haven't touched you in a long ass time and jerking off can't do it anymore."

Wally smiled and said "You thought of me?" Jason nodded and Wally straddled his hips. Wally put a finger on Jay's lips and said "Good Boy." Jason nodded and kissed Wally. Wally moaned and dug his blunt nails into Jason's shoulders.

Wally pulled  back and put a black spiked collar on Jason's neck. Jason looked at the collar and said "What the hell is this?" Wally smirked and whispered in Jason's ear "You're all mine tonight. Every ounce of you."

Jason groaned and Wally laughed. Jason took off his clothes until he was in nothing but boxers. Wally moaned and bit his lips. Jason smirked and pushed Wally on the bed. Wally laughed and moaned. Jason opened the nightstand and grabbed a pair of handcuffs.

Wally moaned and arched his back. Jason smirked and and cuffed Wally's wrist to the bed. Wally wiggled in need and panted.

Jason smiled and sucked on Wally's neck. Wally closed his eyes and balled his fist in the bed sheets. Jason smirked and dragged his lips to Wally's nipple. Wally moaned and moved his wrist or a least tried to.

Jason smiled and took off Wally's boxers. Wally looked at Jason and said "Lu-Lubes in the nightstand." Jason opened the drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. Wally arched his back and saliva slid down his lip. 

Jason ripped off his boxers and squirted a large amount of the clear liquid on his two fingers. Wally opened his eyes and moaned at the amount on Jason's fingers. Jason smirked and said "You ready Wally? I'm gonna make you feel sooo good." Wally nodded and Jason put a hand on Wally's thigh. 

Jason pushed the lube covered fingers in Wally's aching hole. Wally smiled and tried to close his legs but Jason prevented that. Wally moaned louder as Jason added a third finger. 

Jason smirked and grabbed the lube. Spreading the lube up and down his cock. Wally banged against the handcuffs. Jason clenched his teethe and pushed in. Wally shut his eyes and turned his head to the side panting. Jason bottomed out and looked at Wally. Wally opened his half lidded eyes and nodded. Then Jason lifted Wally's thighs and put them on his hips. Then he put his arms on either side of Wally's head. 

Jason started to thrust into Wally as he moaned louder and louder by the thrust. Jason groaned and pushed harder. Wally decided to torture Jason and clench around Jason's cock. Jason groaned and bucked into Wally. Wally threw his head back in response. Jason kept thrusting, his pace slowly increasing each time. 

Wally balled his fists, whimpering and moaning. Jason smirked and stroked Wally's cock. Wally gasped and threw his head back. Jason smiled and said "You enjoy that baby?" Wally moaned and curled his toes. 

Jason soon felt the tighten in his lower region and thrusted harder into Wally. Wally smiled and came in between Jason and himself. Wally sighed and relaxed. Jason came inside Wally and swiped his sweaty hair back. 

Jason pulled out and plopped down on the bed. Wally got under Jason's arm and laid on his chest. Jason smiled and kissed Wally's forehead;Wally smiled and closed his eyes. Jason spent five minutes before getting up. Since Wally was a heavy sleeper, he escaped with no problem. 

Jason cleaned himself up and kissed Wally's forehead before removing the collar and leaving through the window. He knew he'll get a mouthful from Blue and the Bats for this. But it was worth it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? So Sky is my OC (Obviously) So she was the Third Flameagle (Who is like a second sidekick to Batman next to Robin) and joined Green Arrow, who is her uncle. She was speedy then her own hero, Blue Arrow. Then way later Green Arrow dies and she takes his place. So that's it for her. You can also make a request for a One-shot;it just has to be a pairing from the series. You can comment or message me on Wattpad, Tumblr or here. My Wattpad is AnimeGeek7723, My Tumblr is HelloBookGeekforLife. Anyway tell me what you think and I'll see y'all in the next chapter.BYE!!!


	6. Chapter Five (Bluepulse.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Bluepulse Child, Implied Mpreg, Parent Returning, Jaime as a Soldier, High School, Mentioned Birdflash Child, Mentioned BirdArrow Child, and Bart being happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I don't own Young Justice. Cartoon Network and The Warner Bros do. I only own Sierra, Sky and Bella.

Alejandra 'Drea' Reyes. First biological daughter of Jaime Reyes and Bart Allen. She had tan skin, black hair and the most brightest green eyes ever. Her mom would often say she looked like an exact copy of her dad. Drea would complain and frown that she looked nothing like Bart. But her dad would tell her that her eyes were just as beautiful as her mother's 

Drea was sixteen and missing her dad, who was in Afghanistan for a year. Her two best friends, Tony Harper and Rebey West. Tony was the son of Tim Drake and Roy Harper while Rebey was the daughter of Dick Grayson and her Uncle, Wally west. 

"Come on Drea! Stop frowning." Rebey said as Drea put her books in her locker. Rebey had really dark brown hair with blue eyes while her two brothers had black or red hair and green eyes. She looked a lot like her mom. Drea shook her head and shut her locker. "Look Rebey, you still have both of your parents. My dad is gone and my mom is six months pregnant. Imagine you being in my position." 

Rebey sighed and fixed her crop top. Soon she saw Tony run down the hall to them. Tony had jet black hair, just like his mom and light blue eyes. The perfect mix with his dad's green eyes. Drea waved and Tony slipped right in front of the girls. Tony groaned and the girls helped him stand up. Tony wiped his shirt and smiled at Drea. "Hey Drea, how's it going?"

Drea smiled and replied "Good after what just happened." Rebey was trying her hardest not to laugh at her cousin. Tony glared at her and said "Shut it West." Rebey burst out laughing and fell to the floor. Drea laughed and said "Why do I go out in public with you?" Rebey recovered and said "Sometimes I don't even know." 

Drea shook her head and the Trio walked to their class. Drea sat down and Rebey set her usual book up ready to sleep. Drea snickered and Rebey said "You try getting up in the middle of the night for your baby brother AND cousin." Drea laughed and Tony added "Come on Reb, Tessa's not that bad." Rebey scoffed and replied "Says the heavy ass sleeper." Drea laughed at her best friends and the teacher, Mr.Jordan, cleared his throat. "Okay students, we're having a sudden assembly. I don't know why but I need everyone to follow me." 

Drea grabbed her bag and the classroom left. The class walked into the gym and the whole school was there. Rebey dragged Drea and Tony to some seats. They sat down and Rebey pulled out a sub from her book bag. Tony stared wide eyed and Rebey said "What? A girls gotta eat." Tony sighed and said "Just like Uncle Wally." 

Rebey took a bite and  laughed, Drea shook her head. The principal walked in and the gym silenced. Mr.Wayne-Kent tapped the mic and said "Good Afternoon students. I'm sure you're all wondering why we're all here. We'll see in a minute but first I need a Miss Alejandra Reyes." 

Drea face palmed that they still use her full name and stood up. She walked down and stood in front of the principal. She sat in a chair and a student put a blindfold on her eyes. Rebey smiled and soon Drea hear two sets of footsteps. She heard her mom but didn't hear the other person. 

Soon she felt two people in front of her and her mom said "Drea take off the blindfold please." 

Drea did so and saw her mom and her dad. Jaime was still in his combat uniform and smiling at his daughter. Drea covered her mouth and stood up. She hugged her dad and cried. Jaime laughed and said "Hey now don't cry Mija. You're Papi's strong warrior remember?" Drea laughed and wiped her tears. 

Bart wiped his tears and kissed Jaime's cheek. Drea smiled and asked "When'd you get back?" Jaime laughed and replied "Last night. I stayed with Tio Kyle and Tia Vanessa for this to happen." 

Drea cried and nodded. Jaime hugged her and stroked Drea's black hair. Drea chocked and said "Papi please don't leave again." Jaime laughed and replied "Don't worry Mija. I'm staying for two years so I won't miss seeing your brother coming." 

Bart laughed and said "Here we go again. Jaime I told you that I don't know the baby's gender." Jaime laughed and Drea laughed. The students cheered and Drea's best friends came running to the family. Drea smiled and never let go of Jaime. Never wanted to let go of her dad. Not anymore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? This is based on a Whisper I found on Pintrest. It was so sweet. I am happier now since I took charge in my life and decided not to dwell on the people who let me go. They let me go and I haven't had anymore drama since. So Thank God they're gone. Anyway tell me what you think and I'll see ya'll in the next chapter. BYE!!!


	7. Chapter Six (Birdflash)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Mpreg, Modern AU, Birdflash child, Tears, Grumpy Old Man Jay Garrick, Mention of OC Death, and Gifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I don't own Young Justice. Cartoon Network and The Warner Bros does. I only own Sierra Richards, Sky Adria Queen and Bella Allen.

Dick sighed and slammed his hand on the alarm clock. He kicked his husband in the shin and said "Come on Wally. Time to get RJ up." Wally sighed and threw the sheets off himself. Wally walked to Dick's side of the bed and helped him stand up. 

Dick sighed and put his head on Wally's shoulder. Wally smiled and rubbed Dick's six month baby bump. Dick smiled and asked "Remind me why I wanted to try a second kid?" Wally kissed Dick and replied "Because you wanted a little girl running around so she could remind you of...her."

Dick nodded and walked to the mirror. He put both his hands on his belly and smiled at the kicks his daughter gave. Wally walked behind Dick and wrapped his arms around him. Soon their son, RJ West, came running in the room. RJ had Wally's eyes and Dick's hair with some light freckles on his face. RJ smiled and jumped in Wally's arms. "Daddy!" Wally smiled and picked up his seven year old son. 

Dick smiled and kissed RJ's forehead. Wally walked downstairs to make breakfast for the three of them. Dick smiled and got dressed. Dick grabbed his bag and carefully walked down the stairs. Dick walked to the kitchen but stopped to listen to the conversion Wally was having on the phone. 

"I know Sie. But no one has gotten over her death. Not even RJ." Dick blinked back tears as he knew Wally was talking about his adopted sister, Sky. Wally sighed and said "Look, Ollie hasn't eaten anything. Dick refused to get out of bed for a long time and I think Bruce and Clark are getting a divorce because of this." Dick gripped the door frame and heard Wally sniffle. "When I find that bastard. I'll make him pay. She was only seventeen." Dick wiped his eyes and walked in. 

Wally looked at Dick and said "I gotta go Sie, Yeah I'll tell him. Okay bye." Wally sighed and asked "What's wrong babe?" Dick shook her head and said "I miss her. It should've been me behind that wheel." Wally hugged his husband and replied "No. She saved your life. She wouldn't live with herself if she let that happen. But hey-" 

He grabbed Dick's chin and continued "She finally gets to meet her parents. Didn't she always want that?" Dick nodded and kissed Wally's cheek.  Wally sighed and said "Sierra wanted me to tell you that she talked to J'onn, and your maternity leave starts next week." Dick smiled and RJ ran in the room. 

"Daddy I'm ready to go!" Dick smiled at how much his son looked liked her. Wally ruffled RJ's hair and said "Okay buddy, go get your shoes and we'll get going." RJ nodded and ran out. Dick laughed and said "He reminds me so much her. Their personalities are exactly the same." Wally nodded. Dick grabbed his bags and put his shoes on. Dick picked his son up and waited for his husband. 

Wally came to the door with his bags. Dick smiled and the family walked the car. Wally buckled the jumpy seven year old in the car and opened Dick's door. Dick slid in the car and Wally got in. 

Wally started the car and drove to the retirement home Dick worked at. Wally stopped the car and turned to Dick, "Babe. If anything happens, don't hesitate to call me. Okay?" Dick nodded and placed a kiss on Wally's cheek. Wally smiled and unlocked Dick's door. Dick opened his door and left. 

He turned around to see Wally pulling out and driving away. Dick turned and was greeted by Bella Allen, he's favorite co-worker. She had wavy brown hair and the brightest pale green eyes. Bella smiled and hugged Dick. She looked in his eyes and asked "How you feeling Dick?" Dick shook his head and Bella knew not to push further. 

Bella looked up and said "You know Old Man Jay?" Dick snorted and laughed, he nodded and she said "He wanted you to visit him before your shift was over." Dick raised one eyebrow and Bella shrugged. Dick smiled and the two walked in. 

Inside were some elders in the game room playing classic games. Dick signed in and drop his bag in the employee lounge. Bella smiled and handed him his schedule. She smiled and said "I convinced J'onn to give you the easier rounds. I took the harder ones." Dick sighed and replied "B. I love you and all, but I think I can take a little bit of the harder rounds." Bella shook her head and said "It's only been a month since the accident and I know you're still shocked over what she did to save your life. I didn't want to add to your plate already." 

Dick smiled and hugged her. Bella smiled and bit back tears from falling. Sky was valued more than anything by everyone. It wasn't fair. Dick pulled back and wiped Bella's cheek. Bella smiled and left. Dick rubbed his belly and left to his shift. 

Dick's shift went on as normal, no complaints. Just some congratulations from the elderly women that were in their beds. It was the end of his shift when he remembered to visit Jay Garrick. Dick sighed before knocking on the door. Dick heard a grunt and opened the door. Jay Garrick was sitting in his wheelchair looking at a photo of his late wife. Dick smiled and said "Hi Jay. How you feeling?" 

Jay grunted and turned his wheelchair around. He looked at Dick and said "People think I've never heard about what happened. To be honest, Sky was my favorite care-taker. I offer my condolences to you and everyone else." 

Dick nodded and Jay wheeled himself to one side of his bed that Dick couldn't see. Then Jay wheeled himself in front of Dick and gave him a pink baby bag. Dick raised an eyebrow and opened the bag. Inside was a pink crochet baby blanket. Dick looked at Jay and the old man said "I had made it myself." Dick covered his mouth with one hand and let some tears fall. Jay cracked a small smile and Dick said "Thank you." Jay nodded and Dick hugged him. Jay sighed and said "Wallace is a lucky man. I expect him to treat you well." Dick laughed and nodded.

Jay smiled and wheeled himself back to his window. Dick sighed and grabbed all his bags. He closed the door and waited outside for Bella. Dick smiled as his daughter kicked the baby bag. Bella walked to him and smiled. "I see you're feeling better." Dick wiped his eye and nodded. 

Bella drove Dick home and he was just happy to feel something good in a while. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? I love this chapter. So Bella is the twin sister of Bart and was the first of the Impulse twins. She has pale skin, wavy brown hair and pale green eyes. She is my most light-hearted and childish OC I've made. While my other ones are more damaged and serious. So I've been getting inspiration for these chapters from Whisper confessions. It's good for if you're stuck in writers block, and plus it's fun to make scenarios based in them. Also Dream Daddy FINALLY got released!! Yay! I am #TeamCraig! How about everyone put #Team and the name of the daddy they like. Anyway tell me what you think and I'll see y'all in the next chapter. BYE!!!


	8. Request Open!!!

Hey everyone!!! AnimeGeek7723 here!!

So now all of y'all can request for a one shot. ONLY FOR YOUNG JUSTICE!!!

I only have a few rules:

**. Must be a pairing from Young Justice.**

**.No personal OC'S (Sorry)**

**.Can be NSFW/SFW**

. **Message me on Wattpad, Tumblr or AO3 for your request.**

**.Can be based on a song.**

**.Can be dedicated to anyone you know.**

**.Please no weird ass shit.**

That's all for my rules. So come on! Request! I don't bite, I promise.

That's all for me. I will see y'all in the next one shot. BYE!!!!

_Sincerely,_

_AnimeGeek7723! <3_

 

 _Edit:_ Requesting is closed! Sorry, I will open it back up when I get all of the request I already done.


	9. Chapter Seven, Request #2 (Hoodflash)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This request was made by: VeronicaChase. 
> 
> Contains: Soulmate AU, Implied Mpreg, Shook, Surprise, Denial, and Family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I don't own Young Justice. Cartoon Network and The Warner Bros does. I only own Sierra Richards, Sky Adria Queen and Bella Allen.

Black and white. That's all Jason Todd could see. All his eighteen years until now. The annual Soulmate Placement Ceremony. Jason wore a classic suit with a bloody red tie. Sky wore a bright gold dress with her late mother's mate necklace. 

Jason grabbed his flask that he snuck in despite Bruce's disapproval. Sky rolled her eyes and stared at Jaime Reyes, the boy she hoped by the Gods would be her soulmate. 

Jason scoffed and looked around. He mostly saw people crowding his brother, Dick. He only smiled and only tried to move the people away. Dick had his eyes set on Sierra Richards. The most sexiest girl alive by the Batboys definitions. 

Jason smiled as Sierra looked lost at Dick's actions. Sky shook her head and said "They're never gonna match. Dick's a womanizer and Sierra is a... I don't know." Jason laughed and looked at a certain red-head talking to Roy Harper. The word had gone through quickly that Roy Harper, Heir to Queen riches, knocked up Tim Drake with Lian Harper. The sweetest little girl Jason had the honor to take care of for a short while. 

Sky sighed and said "He's lucky Tim is his actual soulmate, or else he wouldn't be alive to know so." Jason rolled his eyes and looked at Jaime. He was walking to the table while Sky was turnt the other way. 

Jason nodded and Sky looked confused. Jason smirked and replied "Get ready Adria, cause your dream hunk is coming this way." Sky blushed and bit her lip. Jaime sat next to her and said "Hey. Sky you look stunning." Sky blushed and only looked down at her lap. She nodded and he grabbed one of her hands. 

Her eyes widened and she looked him. She saw something bright and realized it was her mother's necklace, gleaming in the light. 

Jaime smiled and spun her around. Jason smiled and drunk from his flask.  Sky laughed and the two walked to the dance floor. Cheers erupted and Dick smiled. 

Jason shook his head and only kept looking around. The whole scene felt lonely all of a sudden. He sighed and noticed Dick talking to the shy looking red head from earlier. Jason quirked an eyebrow and waited until the male walked over to him to look down. The male smiled and said "Hi! I'm Wallace but you can call me Wally." Jason was skeptical but only smiled. "Hey, I'm Jason." 

Wally smiled and Jason stood up. "Look I'm not that interested in this whole soulmate shit. So I'm just gonna go." Wally shook his head and grabbed Jason's arm. Jason knit his eyebrows, but then relaxed as he saw his first color. Wally's drowning green eyes. 

Wally blushed and said "Now?" Jason sighed and replied "This isn't the way I'd meet you." 

Wally blushed and Jason kissed his cheek. "You're...You're. UGH! I don't too well in these types of situations." Wally laughed and replied "Nether do I." Jason smiled and pulled Wally into a passionate kiss. 

Sky cheered and soon the whole floor did. Wally pulled back and hid his face in Jason's chest. Jason laughed and led Wally to the dance floor where Sierra walked to Dick with the shyness obvious in her figure. She let her hand slide down Dick's arm and he put a hand on her cheek. Jason smiled and spun Wally around. Wally laughed and looked at Sky upside down. 

She smiled and let Jaime sway them side to side from behind. 

Jason smiled and kissed Wally on the lips. Wally giggled and Jason kissed his neck. Wally laughed and Jason started to slowly fall in love with everything about Wally. All these year Jason only thought no one was his soulmate, that no one wanted a damaged case like himself. 

Jason smiled and danced with the person his mother knew he'd to fall in love with till death. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: What do you think? Sorry if this seems all over the place. I had a good idea going but then I lost trace so I started all over again on a new idea. I really hope this was good, I feel like it wasn't. Anyway subscribe to me for updates and I'll see ya'll in the next chapter. BYE!!!!


	10. Chapter Eight, Request #3. (Birdflash)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This request was made by: VeronicaChase
> 
> Contains: Gay Bashing, Coming Out, Support, Anger and Denial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I don't own Young Justice. Cartoon Network and The Warner Bros. does. I only own Sierra, Sky and Bella. ( I do not support bashing of the LGBTQ+ Community! Love is Love!!)

The team had just returned from a mission where in the end, Conner had to carry an injured M'gann to the infirmary. 

Sierra and Kaldur were analyzing the stats from this mission. While Wally was trying his best not to flirt with Robin. Sierra was smiling and blushing as Kaldur went over all the funny mistakes the team did. Wally smiled and Robin came to him. 

Rob sat down and said "Arty is giving obvious signs that she likes you." Wally looked down and sighed, "I know." Rob looked at Wally and asked "Well, aren't you gonna ask her out?" 

Wally balled his fist on the ground and replied "I would but, I just wanted to focus on the team before I do so." Robin laughed and Wally smirked. "KF, I know you better than anyone, and I know you have the hots for Arty." 

Wally laughed softly and Robin sighed. Artemis looked hopefully in Wally's direction. Sierra looked back and forth, her eyes softened and she said to Wally via her telepathy, " _Wallace, I know you have no human romantic feelings for Artemis"_ Wally looked at her and he replied " _Yeah but I don't want to hurt her feelings."_ Sierra shook her head and Artemis walked to Wally. 

Artemis smiled and twirled her hair seductively. "Hey Wally, can I ask you something? In private." Wally looked up and replied "Anything you can tell me, you can say in front of Rob." Artemis rolled her eyes. 

Robin smirked and Wally smiled . "But this only involves you." Artemis said and Wally broke out into a sweat. By now the rest of the team was watching. Conner was confused and Kaldur didn't know if maybe he should step in. Sierra tried her best to keep her natural form at bay. 

Wally looked around and Sierra nodded. Wally sighed and grabbed Dick's face. Then Wally kissed Dick. 

Artemis's eyes widened and Sierra smiled. Dick pulled back and only looked at Wally wide eyed. Artemis knit her eyebrows and balled her fist, "What the hell?!" Wally looked down and stood up, leaving Dick to only look at the fight before him. "I'm gay Artemis! That's right! Wally West aka Kid Flash likes boys!!" 

Artemis shook her head and yelled , "No you're not! You're just confused and and a damn mistake!!" Sierra walked to Artemis but Kaldur stopped her. He shook his head and she only sighed. 

Artemis looked around and said "How the hell you still have the damn courage to be on this team?! I mean no one wants a fag on the team!" Dick gripped his arms and jumped up. He looked Artemis in the eye and said, "No! No one wants a bitch like you on this team! This isn't what we stand for bitch!" Sierra shook her head and pushed Kaldur's arm aside. 

Her eyes glowed and soon Artemis felt a burning ring around her neck. She was thrown onto the wall as Sierra walked to her. "Now I am not used to these human emotions. But I know one thing, Wally is not a toy for your personal torment." 

Wally shook his head and grabbed Sierra's arm, "Flame! Stop!" Artemis screamed and tried to claw at the ring but only resulted in Sierra tightening it. 

Robin threw a smoke bomb at Sierra and she loosened the ring. Arty fell to the ground in pain and Sierra looked at her in disgust. "You're not worthy to be on this team if you make out prime member feel like nothing." Sierra said as she held Artemis by her collar. Dick walked up and said "Eagle, this isn't what Batman stands for." 

Sierra sighed and let go. She looked down and walked to her room. Kaldur ran after her and Dick offered Artemis a hand. She pushed it away and said "I don't take help from fags." Wally laughed and replied "Well you have been for the past six months." 

Artemis shook her head and walked away. Wally sighed and Dick pulled him into a kiss. Wally sighed and wrapped his arms around Dick's waist. Dick pulled back and Wally smiled. Conner walked up and asked "So are you two....?" 

Dick and Wally looked at each other; they kissed and Wally couldn't be anymore happier than this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: What do you think? Again, I don't support bashing of any kind towards anyone or anything! I am open-minded person and I just want to live my life with my recovery to focus on. By the way, It's been 3 months since I last self harmed!! Yay! Anyway subscribe to me for updates and I'll see ya'll in the next chapter. BYE!!!


	11. Chapter Nine, Request #4. (Koy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This request was made by: ShadeCrawler.
> 
> Contains: Movie Night, Fluff, No Dialogue, Cuteness and Domestic Koy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I don't Young Justice. Cartoon Network and The Warner Bros does. I only own Sierra Richards, Sky Adria Queen and Bella Allen.

Kaldur hummed with the song playing on the radio Roy bought him a few months ago. Kaldur smiled and just continued to fold the laundry. 

Roy sighed and unlocked the door, dropping his school bag on the ground. The dog Roy had adopted a few years back ran to him and licked his face. Roy laughed and petted the German Shepard's head. 

She whined and followed Roy to the laundry room. Roy snuck behind Kaldur and scared him. Kaldur screamed and Roy laughed. The dog, Dodge, barked and jumped on Kaldur. 

Roy laughed, holding his stomach while Kaldur glared at his lover. Roy wiped his tear and kissed Kaldur's cheek. Kaldur sighed and returned the kiss, but to Roy's lips.  Roy smiled and picked Kaldur up, resulting in a squeal of surprise escaping the atlantean's mouth. 

Kaldur laughed shyly, which sent love boats into the red head's heart. Roy smiled and the couple walked into the living room. Kaldur sat down on the soft couch while Roy popped in the only movie that would always result in the couple making out towards the end. Kaldur smiled and Roy joined him. 

Resting his messy head on Kaldur's chest and wrapping his arms around that slender waist. Kaldur smiled and breathed in the warm scent of Roy's jasmine laced scented hair.  Roy smiled and glued his eyes to the movie playing. 

Kaldur unconsciously played with a strand of that red hair. Kaldur smiled and paid attention to his lover more than the movie. 

During a scene, Roy's communicator went off. Sending the loud beeping noise, bouncing from the wall to wall. Kaldur looked at Roy and sent a questioning eyebrow in his direction. Roy sighed and grabbed the source of the beeping. 

His eyes quickly scanned the message. Roy rolled his green eyes and turned off the communicator. Kaldur looked at his lover and he shook his head. Kaldur nodded reluctantly and Roy placed the communicator on the coffee table. 

It's red glowing light dimming and Roy sighing at this new stress coursing through his veins. Kaldur rubbed the man's back slowly. Roy sighed in content and let his eyes get heavier by the minute. Kaldur smiled and kissed the top of his stressed lover's head. 

Roy was soon fast asleep, listening to Kaldur's heartbeat. The male soon followed suit, leaving the movie forgotten and sleep only pooling in the couple's mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: What do you think? This was so difficult to write!! But I liked writing, a different change of format. I love writing these request but unfortunately, they are still closed and will be like that for a little longer. That's because I just started my eight grade school year and I am stressing out to death from it. I believe that's it for now. Anyway subscribe to me for updates and I'll see ya'll in the next chapter. BYE!!!


	12. Chapter Ten, Request #5 (Timkon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This request was made by: Mio.
> 
> Contains: Mpreg, Superbat, Foot Rubs, Bottom Kon, Announcements and Vulnerability.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I don't Young Justice. Cartoon Network and The Warner Bros does. I only own Sierra Richards, Sky Adria Queen, Vanessa Matlyn, Dana Wayne, and Bella Allen.

Clark walked to the Wayne manor and knocked on the door. A ten year old Dana Wayne opened it. Her medium blue eyes piercing Clark's. Clark could've sworn her and Damien look more alike side by side. 

Dana rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "What do  _you_ want?" Clark smiled at Dana's neatly braided jet black hair. He answered "I'm here for Bruce." Dana sighed and stepped aside, "You know where to go." Clark nodded and he walked inside. 

Dana shuts the door and leads Clark to the Batcave. Kon and Sierra trained. She activated a fire force field and Kon tried to punch his way through. She smirked and made it dissolve. She punched him and Kon groaned. 

Sierra put her foot on his side and added "Kon-El, you need improvement on agilities if you want to ever win against me." Kon rolled his eyes and attempted to grab her ankle, Sierra shook her head and stepped on his wrist. Kon yelled in pain and Dana smiled. Clark shook his head and walked further away. 

Dana walked to Batman and said, "Father, there is someone wishing to converse with you." Batman turned around and looked at Clark. 

Dana walked away and Kon walked up. He knit his eyebrows and asked "I can hear a second heartbeat." Clark blushed and Kon added "You didn't know that male kryptonians can conceive like females?" 

Kon laughed and Clark blushed even deeper. Bruce laughed and said "I assume I am it's father?" Clark nodded and Bruce smirked. Kon shakes his head and Vanessa Matlyn walked in. Her amber eyes blinded men and her medium ash brown hair made her Lantern commander jealous. 

She crossed her arms, still in her revealing pink lantern outfit. Batman smiled and asked "Hello Pink Lantern, how is space going?" Vanessa smiled and removed her ring. She ties it around her neck and answered "Space is going well, just  hard to truly find relaxation."  Batman laughed and said "That is an unspoken rule when taking Lantern Oath." 

Vanessa nodded and covered her hickey with her hand. Bruce smirked and said "Vanessa, I know you're in a sexual relationship with Kyle, no need to hide it anymore." Vanessa blushed and walked away. 

Kon walked to go see Tim and Batman says "I will take full responsibility and provide you with everything for you and the baby." Clark asked "Do you want to be in this baby's life?" Batman removed his cowl and answered "I do, but there will be a lot of challenges that will come from this." 

Clark nodded and Bruce said "But we can make it." Clark smiled and hugged Bruce. Someone coughed and  the pair looked at the source. Sierra and Sky looked at the pair. Sky said "So the Bat fucked Supes?" Bruce laughed and asked "Sky, what are you doing here?" Sky rolled her eyes and answered "I need to let out some steam before I killed someone." Sierra  sighed and added "Dinah has been pressuring her to visit her mother."  

Bruce looked at Sky and asked "Don't you wanna see her?" Sky threw her arms up and yelled "No! No one understands that I don't want to!! I was the one who saw her bleeding and took her last breath!! No one else!!" She ran off with the tears pooling her vision. Sierra shook her head and floated after Sky. 

Bruce sighed and Clark said "I'm gonna go lie down." Bruce nodded and Clark walked out. Dana and Damien walked in. 

Damien looked at his father and asked "Why is the alien here?" Dana rolled her eyes and their father answered "He's expecting another one of my children." Jason walked in and commented "Just can't keep it in your pants, huh old man?" Dana laughed and Bruce said "Nice to see you too Jason." 

Damien rolled his eyes and walked away. Dana didn't look at her father but said "You bring children into this life and you wonder why our mother never brought us to you sooner." She walked away before Bruce could respond. 

He sighed and Jason said "They won't hate you forever. Besides worst thing that can happen? They can use those assassin skills for the better."  Bruce sighed and walked away. 

He changed into some sweats and a tang top. He walked in the kitchen to find Sky throwing daggers to the wall. She looked at Bruce and looked at the wall. "Sky, I know it's difficult but it's been four year-" Sky rolled her eyes and said "My answer is still the same, I am not visiting my mother." 

Bruce yanked a dagger from the wall and asked "Why not?" Sky shook her head and crossed her arms. "The memory is still fresh in my mind, no matter how much I wish it left." Bruce said "Your mom wouldn't want you to push her aw-" Sky slammed her fist on the table and yelled "MY MOTHER WOULD'NT WANT ME OUT THERE RISKING MY LIFE!!" She looked at Bruce as he looked at the into her green eyes and said "She died because of her work as an assassin. She knew when she had you, she would lose you." 

Sky sighed and looked at Bruce. "I vowed vengeance on the clan your little affair was apart of, and I plan to go through with it one day." Bruce sighed, knowing the reference to Thalia laced in her tone. 

She sighed and walked out before saying, the venom packing a bigger sting to Bruce than ever. "Bringing that kid into this mess, isn't gonna do good by anyone. It isn't gonna change anything. Not now while I'm alive at least." 

She walked out and Bruce sighed. He walked into the living room and saw Clark asleep, with a hand resting on his baby bump. Bruce smirked and thought " _He's most likely in his fourth or fifth month._ " 

Clark shifted and Bruce sighed. He got his one knee and gently moved one of Clark's swollen ankles. Bruce massaged it, using his fingers to reach the knots Clark had. Clark lightly moaned and shifted gently in his sleep. 

Sierra stood in the doorway with Tim in sweatpants and Conner's t-shirt. 

Tim grinned and Sierra asked "Why the excitement laced smile Timothy?"  Tim smiled and whispered in Sierra's ear. "Kon just bottomed for the first time." Sierra pulled back, her eyes pooling in confusion. Tim laughed and added "I'll explain later." 

Sierra nodded and looked at Bruce, who had been busying rubbing Clark's ankles. She added "I only hope he will prevent this child from entering this line of sacrifice, we don't need another body to bury." Sierra referring to Jason. 

Tim nodded and the pair walked out. Knowing this will be new, but manageable. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: What do you think? I am sorry that this isn't more Timkon centered like the person wanted but I tried. I am happy with this end result!! So I will be able to update but it'll be completely random!! Requests are still closed until further notice. I think that's it. Anyway subscribe to me for updates and I'll see ya'll in the next chapter. BYE!!!


	13. Chapter Eleven, Request #6 (Birdflash)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This request was made by: writer11ale on AO3. 
> 
> Contains: Singing, Tiny Bit of Angst, Minor Character Death, Tears, Injury, and Love. 
> 
> 1) https://youtu.be/POqEVwROEQs  
> 2)https://youtu.be/nOzz8qkbYcE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I don't own Young Justice. Cartoon Network and The Warner Bros does. I only own Sierra Richards, Sky Adria Queen and Bella Allen.

After a mission. The entire Young Justice team walks back to the mountain.  Sky Adria Queen, AKA, the third Flameagle, stomped inside while Nightwing chased after her. "Flame! I know you're upset but Night put up her-" 

"Her best fight! I know! But she's gone because of him!!" Flameagle turned towards Nightwing with tears running from underneath her domino mask. His eyes softened and Kid Flash walked in with Batman. Nightwing caught Flame as she fell in tears. 

Wally crossed his arms and Batman noticed the gash across Dick's torso. Dick smoothed down Sky's espresso colored hair. 

She cried and Dick hummed a tune before singing ' _I'll be Good.  By Jaymes Young._ ' Wally sighed and asked Bruce, "Did he always have that ability?" Batman nodded and added "I remember it like it was yesterday. We had just came back from a mission and Nightfire was injured. Her and Nightwing were attached at the hip at such a young age. One night, she was asleep and Nightwing sung to her. The next morning, she was better." 

Wally nodded and looked at Nightwing holding a sleeping Sky. Wally smiled and said "Whatever happens, he will always be my songbird." Bruce smiled and walked up to Nightwing. 

Soon, Green Arrow and Black Canary ran in and Oliver asked Bruce. "What happened?" Bruce sighed and answered "Flame isn't taking this whole death thing easily." Oliver ran his hand over his face and said "She never does, she was only a little girl when my sister was killed. Every night she would ask me "Uncle Oli, when is mommy coming back?" it just broke my heart." 

Bruce nodded and Dick finished singing. He sighed and moved a strand of hair from Sky's face. Oliver smiled and grabbed Sky from Dick. "Thank you Nightwing. I can take it from here." Dick nodded and Wally helped him stand up.

Dick smiled and said to Wally, "Babe, I'm fine." Wally shook his head and said "You're bleeding!!" Dick laughed and Wally walked him to the med bay. 

Dick sat on a bed and Wally said, "I'll go get Zatanna." Dick shook his head before Wally sped out the room. Dick sighed and wiped his eyes. Zatanna came in and Wally followed right behind. Dick sighed and Zatanna asked "Can you lie down for me Dick?" He nodded and Zatanna worked her magic. 

Dick sighed and Wally crossed his arms. Zatanna smiled and said "All done, now I think you should take some time off to rest." Dick shook his head and grabbed Zatanna's  hand, "I'll try." She smiled and kissed his forehead. She left and Dick looked at Wally. "You know that I put my siblings before myself!!" 

Wally nodded and added "And that is what's gonna get you killed one day!" Dick laughed and grabbed both of Wally's hands. "I love you." Wally pouted and replied "I love you too." Dick smiled brightly and scooted over. "Come lay with me." 

Wally sighed and followed so. Wally wrapped his arms around Dick's waist with him listening to his lover's heartbeat. 

Dick smiled and kissed Wally's hair. Wally breathed in Dicks' scent and asked "Can you sing the song you did when we first met?" Dick laughed and replied "Of course." Soon Dick hummed the melody before singing the song that was so straight forward on that faithful day. 

Wally smiled and Dick sighed. Wally wiped his eyes and said "I still remember that day Sierra was confused as anything." Dick laughed and added "Yeah, she asked me to explain that kiss for like hours after you left." 

Wally laughed and took a shaky breath, "She'll never see anything else. Not even Kaldur." Dick nodded and blinked his tears back, "She wanted to see Dana and Damien take their first steps. Now she'll never get to see those two grow up into this life." Dick said as Wally rubbed his hip

Dana and Damien were the Wayne twins that Sierra only had the chance to hold and nurture like her own. Damien saw her like his mother and grew loving only her and his sister. 

Dick sighed and Wally put Dick's head on his chest. Soon he fell asleep listening to the heartbeat that had always calmed him down. Wally followed suit knowing it was gonna be a rough couple of months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: What do you think? I feel like I did good! I am very happy with the end result. So the person who requested this had like two options on how to write this and so I decided to try and merge both ideas into this one-shot. I like how the layout for this was and not to mention I was listening to Hey There Delilah by Plain White T's. So I had fun writing this whole thing. Anyway subscribe to me for updates and I'll see ya'll in the next chapter. BYE!!!


	14. Chapter Twelve, Request #7 (Snaibsel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This request was made by: 0h_deer.
> 
> Contains: Soulmate AU, Femslash, Fluff, Soulmate Tattoos, First Love and Modern AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I don't Young Justice. Cartoon Network and The Warner Bros does. I only own Sierra Richards, Sky Adria Queen and Bella Allen.

Artemis looked at her best friend, Sierra Richards and envied in her soulmate's words on her wrist. Sierra smiled and said "Calm down Artemis, you'll find your soulmate soon enough." 

Artemis scoffed and replied "Not as soon as you did." Sierra sighed and said "Artemis, I still don't who it is, I can only go off by a ' _You're beautiful!._ ' That's not very helpful." Artemis laughed and the pair walked around Gotham City. Artemis asked "Who do you think it is?" Sierra brushed her leather black hair back and replied "I have no idea. I guess I'll see when the time is correct." 

Artemis smiled and Sierra texted her brother. Artemis smiled and asked "What's he saying?" Sierra sighed and replied "Dick wants us to meet his boyfriend's friends." Artemis quirked an eyebrow and asked "The loud mouth red head right?" 

Sierra laughed and answered "What an accurate way to describe Wally, Yes." Artemis laughed and the walked to the Wayne manor. 

Artemis crossed her arms over her chest and said "How can you live here with mostly men and still have sanity?" Sierra laughed and replied "Patience yields sanity." Artemis laughed and the pair walked to the door. 

Alfred opened it and greeted the girls. "I'll tell Master Bruce you have arrived Miss Sierra." She smiled and he left. Artemis looked around and soon two nine year olds came running to the teens. "Sierra you're home!!" 

Artemis looked at the identical twins and asked her best friend, "Who are they?" Sierra smiled and replied "Artemis these are the infants of the family, if that makes sense. Damien and Dana." She gestured to the two and Artemis said to the kids "Nice to meet you two." Damien glared at her and Dana looked at Artemis's hair. Finally she spoke up, "Your hair is pretty." 

Artemis smiled and soon Tim, Sky, Jason and Vanessa came in. Sierra looked at said "Sky you're here! What's occasion?" Sky rolled her eyes and answered "Oliver need something from Bruce and so I'm stuck here until Oli gets what he needs." 

Sierra nodded and Jason muttered under his breath "Like we're happy about this either." Sky glared and said "Listen Todd, I left here for a reason all those years ago so if you need a-" 

"Okay! How about we calm down and wait for Dick come back with his friends?!" Vanessa stepped in and Sierra nodded. 

Artemis rubbed her wrist and looked at it. The words, ' _Wow, you're prettier than I expected!'_ appeared. She raised an eyebrow and the twins walked out with all the other kids. Sierra looked at Artemis's wrist and said "Like I predicted!" Artemis laughed and asked "So you and Dick are the oldest?" Sierra nodded and Artemis added "How do you survive this?!" Sierra shook her head and Artemis added "The twins scare me and the rest of them are just loud!!" 

Sierra linked her arm with Artemis's and said "The twins are nice once introduced properly and the number of fights I've broken up is ginormous!" Artemis and the pair waked to her room. Ace laid on the bed and Sierra said "Acey! I'm back!" He picked his head up and ran to her. Artemis smiled and Ace ran out. 

Sierra smiled and closed the door. Artemis threw herself on the bed as Sierra changed into a small light yellow dress with a white lace cardigan. Artemis looked up and said "Hoping you see your soulmate today huh?" Sierra smiled and replied "Yes, Dick talks about his friends multiple time so I have a hope I meet him today." Artemis laughed and Bruce poked his head in. 

"Hey Girls! Dick is downstairs with his friends if you wanna see." Artemis picked her head up and Sierra nodded "Thanks Dad." Bruce nodded and Artemis dragged her friend downstairs. 

Artemis smiled and Sierra looked down. Dick smiled and said to the group of people. "Guys, the girl with black hair is my sister, Sierra." She smiled and waved at everyone. A male with white hair walked up to her and said "You're beautiful!" Sierra blushed and Artemis smiled. 

Dick rolled his eyes and he said, "Sie, that is Kaldur." Sierra smiled and replied to Kaldur, "And you're sweet." Kaldur smiled and kissed her hand. Sierra looked at her wrist and Kaldur nodded. She laughed and threw her arms around his neck. Kaldur spun them around and Artemis clapped. 

Artemis walked to the rest of the group and introduced herself one by one. She was love struck when she met the leather jacket bound woman named Zatanna. She smiled and Artemis felt all her attention on every inch of Zatanna. 

Zatanna smiled and said " Wow you're prettier than I expected!!" Artemis blushed, which she rarely did. She replied "I thought I'd never see you." She covered her mouth and Zatanna revealed the exact words on her wrist. Artemis smiled and Zatanna hugged her. 

Sierra clapped and Artemis smiled. She spun Zatanna around and smiled into her hair. She looked at Sierra and thought 'I knew I'd find her!!' Sierra smiled and Artemis looked at their linked hands, ready for the road ahead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: What do you think? I love the end result so much!! So my requests are still closed and plus I am overwhelmed with schools and that my quinceanera is in a few months and I am so excited!! I think that's it for now. Anyway subscribe to me for updates and I'll see ya'll in the next chapter. BYE!!!


	15. Chapter Thirteen (Dick x Sierra)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Major Character death, Love Child, Sacrifice, Kidnapped, The Joker, and Revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I don't own Young Justice. Cartoon Network and The Warner Bros does. I only own Sierra Richards, Sky Adria Queen and Bella Allen.

As the blood trickled down Dick's lips, he knew he'd leave the woman of his life with their daughter, alone, and broken. Dick laid on the cold concrete ground barley clothed with his hands bound. He groaned as the pain in his torso reached his chest. 

Sierra sat against the wall, their small two-month daughter laid asleep in her bassinet as a cruel gift from the Clown King of crime. The mother looked at her lover and said "I'm sorry for all of this." Dick managed to sit up despite the pain in his legs exploding to unbearable. Dick tried to smile but winced as his pain took over his mind. Sierra crawled on her knees and placed her handcuffed palm against her husband's bloody cheek. 

She looked into his cloudy eyes and kissed the tip of his nose, just as they did as kids. Dick coughed and Sierra wiped the dribble from his chin. Her bloody lips met his and Dick said softly as the woman he loved stared in his eyes with lost hope. "Promise me, you'll keep fighting after I'm gone." 

Sierra wiped her eyes and nodded sadly. She looked back at her own daughter. the woman cracked a small smile and added "I promise until the day I reunite with you my love." Dick smiled and kissed her lips one last time. 

The hiss at the end pulled Sierra away and rub her palms on the man's bruised torso. Dick smiled but it faltered as the metal door opened, revealing the sinister smiled man that has vowed to drive the bat to insanity. Sierra gasped and Dick growled as best he could. The Joker laughed and said "What a lovely site, two lovers sharing one last smooch, how romantic." Sierra growled and yelled "Release us now!!" The Joker laughed and placed his blade on the young woman's neck, "I wouldn't yell again if I were you, you wouldn't want that sweet baby of yours to wind up like poor Dick here, would you?" 

Sierra gasped and simply stared at the blade as the Crime King pushed it a little deeper for her answer. He smirked and said "I'm waiting for my answer, Mrs.Grayson." Dick knit his eyebrows and Sierra replied "No sir." Joker smiled and removed the blade, slowly and lightly dragging it across the woman's neck. 

The Joker turned towards Dick and said, closer to the man's ear, "A man would fight for his wife and child but not you, no, you are a coward Richard Grayson." Dick banged his head against his captor's and yelled "I am not!! You are!! You rather hurt a child then face us yourself!" 

Sierra looked at her daughter and marveled at the infant's jet black hair, tanned skin and closed baby blue eyes, the young mother kissed her daughter's forehead and closed her eyes at the groan and then brutal kick coming from the other side. 

Dick coughed up blood and stared helplessly at his wife. At the woman he'd known since he was orphaned. Sierra didn't dare look in his direction as she knew his last breath was near. The Joker chuckled and picked up the longer hair of the dying male, smirking evilly before saying. "You have one last choice to make Richard, Save yourself or save your legacy." 

Dick looked at his wife and looked eyes with her hazel ones, before saying "I'm so sorry Sie. I love you." Sierra sobbed and covered her trembling mouth. Nodding sadly, Sierra Grayson crawled to her lover and kissed his bloody lips one last time. He smiled and closed his eyes. 

The Joker sighed and kicked the woman in her chest, screaming and clutching her burning chest in agony. Sierra looked up and stared frozen at her her captor aiming the gun at her lover.   

The Joker smirked and pulled the trigger. The snap of the barrel echoing in the cell. The clink of the bronze bullet stopping Sierra's breath and Dick's heart. 

The thud of the tan male caused Sierra to snap back to reality. She shook her head and screamed. Watching the perpetrator walked out with the smirk lingering around, Sierra crawled to her lover and placed her ear on his chest. 

Nothing. 

Sierra sobbed and gripped the man's arm. She looked at his closed and sniffled, holding his cheek in her small palm, she sobbed. Smearing the trickle of fresh blood from Dick's lips.   

She hiccuped and stared at the wound lodged in Dick's chest, Sierra closed her eyes and sobbed at the couples past. 

_Flashback:_

Dick walked on the roof, his red Nightwing outfit capturing the female's attention. Nightfire smiled at the male and said "Dearest Nightwing, to what I owe this secretly desired visit?"Nightwing smirked and said "Fire, I need intel on the newest drug Lord in Gotham and I figured since your're stationed there for a while, maybe you could get first hand info." 

Sierra laughed and walked backwards slightly while saying, letting her costume hypnotize the  male with it's tight leotard style torso causing her cleavage to be the attention grabber. Sierra's hands went to her hips as the armored skirt to her outfit went up slightly in the breeze. 

"I do have a little more than the info you desire but this will come at a price." Dick put very limited spacing between the two and his eyes were locked on Sierra's bright red lips. The female balled her fist in his collar as he asked "What's the price?" Nightfire smirked and answered "Whatever is most valuable to you... Robin."

Nightwing smirked and grabbed the female by her small waist and kissed her lips. Sierra giggled and wrapped her lean legs around the male. Nightwing smirked and pushed the female up against the nearest wall. Deepening the kiss, Sierra pulled roughly on the male's dark and messy locks. 

Nightwing pulled back, still in lust and his eyes locked to the woman's lips. The pair breathed heavily as Dick asked "You?" Sierra nodded and added "Well, this might be acceptable, but I'll need further payment." Dick laughed and said before reuniting his lips to his, "Like this?" 

The female nodded and let their lips reconnect with the spark they lost in the teens. 

_End of Flashback_

Sierra hiccuped and crawled back to her daughter as the infant began to cry. The mother picked up her daughter and rested her against her thighs. The baby balled her fists and screamed. Sierra gently stroked the baby girl's tuff of her father's jet black hair. Sierra cracked a broken smile and whispered "Don't worry Amalia, you're now safe with me." 

Amelia's sobs dwindled down to small hiccups. Sierra nuzzled her daughter as she heard the bangs and clangs of the outside door.  

Sierra sighed and looked into the pools of her daughters eyes, she smiled and kissed her forehead while her daughter looked into her mother's eyes and gave her a gumless smile. Sierra laughed and looked up at the opening of the cold door. Sierra held her daughter to her chest and yelled "Do not harm us anymore!! We did nothing!" 

The stunned silence kept the woman's eyes wide and bloodshot red. Soon the shiny bright mask made the mother smile in relief. The man in question stepped in the room and and removed the mask. The concerned teal eyes went straight to Sierra and her daughter in her trembling arms. Sierra smiled and said "Thank the Gods for you Jason." Jason Todd smiled and knelled in front of the woman. 

He looked at the small girl and said "She's beautiful Sie." The mentioned smiled and said "She is. Took more after her father than I." 

Jason smiled and took the girl from the woman's arms. He looked into her bright fearful blue eyes and asked "How bad did he treat both of you?" Sierra sobbed and replied "He killed her father!" Jason looked up and looked behind him to see the pale body of his brother. Jason shook his head and carefully crawled to the man. Jason set the girl down and placed his hand on Dick's cheek.  

"N-No, this can't be. What the Hell?!" Sierra sat back and sobbed into her hands, Jason pounded the concrete ground and cursed loudly. 

Jason stood up and picked up the curious child. He walked to Sierra and offered his hand.   
"The Joker's out of it for awhile, lets go. I'll call Bruce and tell him to get the cave ready. Everyone missed you two." Sierra nodded and said "I understand, will you bring Dick back too? He needs a proper send off." 

Jason smirked and said "Gotcha Sie." The woman smiled and Jason unlocked the bonds on her wrists. Sierra looked at the dried deep cuts and hugged the Red Hood. Amelia squealed as her mother cradled her to her heart. Jason lifted Dick's body over his shoulder and smiled at the woman. Sierra cracked a true smile and walked out, limping while Jason followed. 

The man wasn't stupid, he knew Sierra was shattered both physically and emotionally. Why her? Why  _her_ family?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Hey Guys!! So I am alive! Just a few things first. 
> 
> 1) I am head over heels for someone and I can't focus on my works. 
> 
> 2) School, now we're on break and it was just Christmas so I had to do some stuff. 
> 
> 3) My tablet isn't working right now and so I am nervous because I don't wanna throw it out. 
> 
> 4) Quince stuff. I am either super excited for it or just drop dead scared about it. 
> 
> 5)Lastly, uh just stressing about graduating and High schools and also trying to graduate top in my class which is stressful all on it's own. 
> 
> That's about that, I will try my best to update some other books while I'm at home. I hope you all understand and I guess that's it. Anyway subscribe to me for updates and I'll see ya'll in the next chapter. BYE!!!


	16. Chapter Fourteen, Request #8 (Birdflash)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This request was made by VeronicaChase
> 
> Contains: First times, Smut, Bottom Wally, Top Dick Grayson, Caught, and Aged up Characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I don't own Young Justice. Cartoon Network and The Warner Bros does. I only own Sierra Richards, Sky Adria Queen and Bella Allen.

It's been a few weeks since Wally's been back. A few weeks of tears, hugs and screams, but no time for themselves. 

It was hours into Sky's sixteenth birthday when Dick snatched Wally's wrist and dragged him into the next room.  Wally stuttered before Dick said "I'm sick of everyone getting your attention, you've been back for three weeks and I had but one moment with you in a room like this." .

Wally yanked his arm back and said "I'm sorry babe, but you know how happy anyone can be when someone they love comes back." Dick sighed and looked down. Wally placed his palms on his lover's cheek and said "How about this? I give you what no one else will ever have and you stop being my little upset bird?" 

Dick laughed and nodded. Wally blushed and kissed his lover's lips passionately. Dick groaned in the back of his throat and stumbled to find a near surface to push Wally onto. Ultimately Wally  found a wall by the door and forced the makeout session on there. 

Dick pulled back when he felt like he was suffocating and whispered in Wally's ear, "Tell me you love me." Wally's face was as red as tomato and barley got out. "I-I-I love yo-you!" The speedster arched his back dramatically and Dick slip his fingers in the waistband of the man's pants. 

Wally covered his mouth with his free hand and Dick said "Went commando? You knew I was popping this cherry." Wally tilted his neck to one side and exposed his sweet spot to his lover. Dick surged forward and latched his teeth to the sweet spot. 

Wally moaned a little too loud and Dick slapped his free hand over the man's mouth. "Quiet baby. Wouldn't want anyone walking in on us?" Wally shook his head and Dick pushed Wally down on the bed. 

The taller male reached by Wally's head and pulled out lube and some condoms from under a pillow. Wally laughed through half-lidded eyes and added "A womanizer is always prepared." Dick narrowed his eyes ad remarked "I won't be one after I'm done with you." Wally arched his back on purpose to tease his lover. 

Dick sucked in a breath and Wally smirked. Dick slipped off his clothes and whispered in Wally's ear, "You're overdressed dear." Wally gripped Dick's shoulders and remarked "Help me out then." 

The former boy wonder eagerly took off his boyfriend's pants and t-shirt.  Wally latched his teeth in Dick's neck and smirked in his mind as his lover gripped the bed sheets.

Dick looked down and shakily put on the condom and a decent amount of lube on his fingers. He looked into Wally's watery green eyes as he slipped the first digit in. Wally groaned and laid his head to one side to expose his neck. 

Dick bit into the skin close to his pulse line and Wally's moans got louder. Dick added another digit and scissored his lover until he was on the edge of Wally's sweet spot. Wally gasped and moaned "Please, right there!" Dick smirked and kissed Wally's lips lightly. 

Dick said "Right there? Just like this?" He pressed his finger deeper in and Wally arched his back in response. Dick smirked and replaced his fingers with his cock. He was about to enter when Wally said "Be gentle." Dick smiled and kissed Wally's lips tenderly, "Sure thing baby." 

Dick groaned deep in throat as he slowly slid in Wally, inch by inch, moan by moan. Wally covered his mouth as Dick bottomed out and gave Wally a chance to adjust right. As if on cue, Wally squirmed impatiently and Dick groaned and grabbed the man's hips still. Dick looked into his lover's eyes and said "I get to move." Wally arched his back and Dick moved in and out slowly and partly. 

But Wally grew tired and said "Faster! I'm not glass!" Dick was caught off guard and said "But it's your first time-" 

"Like I said Bird boy. I. am. not.glass." Dick groaned and picked up the pace, sliding all the way out only to slam back in messy and fast thrusts. 

They must've been too loud to hear anything on the outside because the door opened and a man's voice said "Dick we were looking all over for y-" Then a voice by him yelled "MY EYES!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY INNOCENT EYES!!! I NEED BLEACH!!" 

Wally gasped and pushed Dick off of him. He stared at Sky and the Batman himself in the eyes. Dick looked up from the ground and Wally struggled to cover himself with the blanket. 

Sky swallowed thickly and looked at Batman and said "A good way to end a birthday right?" Batman pinched the bridge of his nose and Sky walked out towards the party yelling "ANY GOT ME BLEACH AS A GIFT?!?!?" 

Batman looked at the couple "Richard, Wallace, get dress for the love of God and met us outside in five minutes." Wally nodded shyly and Dick added "Yes sir." 

After Batman left Wally laughed nervously at his lover and said "Maybe next time?" Dick shook his head and tossed Wally his clothes. "Next time, we're going in a empty warehouse." Slipping his shirt back on, he stood at the door and said "Come on babe. We gotta buy Sky an 'We're sorry'gift." 

Wally nodded and locked arms with the man he loved. Maybe getting so much attention isn't the best thing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: What do you think?!? I know it's been awhile since I've updated this book but my schedule is packed! But I'm still taking requests, just take a look at the rules and request away! I think that's it for now! Anyway subscribe to me for updates and I'll see ya'll in the next chapter. BYE!!!


End file.
